Eagleheart
Eagleheart is a strong, large brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. He has an "M" shaped mark on his forehead and a lighter brown chest. Personality Eagleheart's personality type is ESTJ-a Eagleheart is an extremely ambitious and controlling cat. He took his position as deputy extremely seriously to the point of ignoring his family. He aspired to become Bayclan's leader, and was fiercely loyal to Moonstar and his clan. He is very charming and charismatic, which led many cats to befriend him. Though he hid it very well, he was power-hungry. Despite this secret, he never let his loyalty waver, and protected his clan until the day he died. He is a natural leader, and many cats were naturally drawn to him. History Before Adventures In Bayclan Eaglekit was born to Darkfoot and Foampelt. His parents were very supportive of him as a kit, and encouraged him to follow his dreams and become great. Other cats in the clan saw his parents as being too insistent that he become leader one day, but he never seemed to mind this and took their encouragement very seriously. Eaglekit was the most adventurous kit at his time. He became close friends with Warrenkit, Swiftkit, and Brightkit, and would often lead them on "expeditions" around the camp, whether it be to try and sneak out or bother the other kits like Barkkit and Amberkit. He had a crush on Brightkit, whom he promised to become mates with when they were old enough. When Eaglekit grew older, Brightkit became less interested in him, which hurt him deeply. He noticed that Barkkit was developing feelings for him, but he ignored her as he was not a part of his "group". When Eagleheart became an apprentice, he excelled in almost everything. He was the strongest, fastest, and the best hunter, which left the other apprentices in awe. His friend group assured him that he would one day be leader, which fueled his ambition. He started becoming more and more controlling, and started to neglect his friends. They never left him, though. He would train obsessively, hoping to hone his skills as best he could. When he became a warrior, he was given the name Eagleheart. He quickly won the hearts of his clanmates, but was disappointed when none of them would become his mate. His childhood crush, Brighteyes, ended up rejecting him for Warrentail, and Swiftriver, though still admirable of him, became better friends with Barkfur and spoke less to him. Eagleheart decided to dedicate himself to ensuring he would one day become deputy. This paid off, and when the previous leader died, Moonstar made him the next deputy. He was extremely grateful to her, and promised to always be loyal to her. However, his hunger for power fester within him dangerously. He considered killing her to become leader, but his promise to be loyal overcame him and he suppressed his traitorous thoughts. When Barkfur's mate passed away, Eagleheart saw her as a lonely cat in need of companionship, and started to become affectionate towards her. They eventually became mates and had a kit, but Eagleheart's interest in her soon faded away in favour of his position as deputy. When his kit was born, he paid no attention to her. Adventures In Bayclan Eagleheart rarely paid attention to Sealkit during her kithood. She would often attempt to speak with him, but he would simply tell her that he needed to pay attention to his duties and brushed her off. He grew extremely distant from Barkfur during this time. This persisted for a long time, until Sealsplash defeated Burnstar. Eagleheart finally noticed his daughter, and realized what a strong young cat she was, very much like him. He was fond of her, but still didn't pay much attention to her. The Coming Storm When the rogues attack Bayclan, Eagleheart is killed. When in Starshine, he is relieved of his duties, and is unsure of what to do. He begins to finally pay attention to his family, and realizes what he missed his whole life. He regretted his ignorance deeply, and feels as though he wasted his life chasing ambitions. He gave Sealstar the Life of Balance, and finally had the chance to apologize for ignoring her. He vowed to watch over her always from Starshine to make up for his ignorance in life. Trivia * In the original Adventures in Bayclan (back when it was called Warrior Cat Game), Eagleheart was not Sealsplash's father and instead a cat you could become mates with. This was later changed due to the age gap Category:Characters Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:Males Category:Deputies Category:BayClan Deputies Category:BayClan Cats Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Cats Category:Starshine Residents